


Not Your Dear (The Selection AU)

by dahnvers



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Maxerica - Freeform, Multi, Romance, but emotionally abusive cl-rkson, not so physically abusive cl-rkson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahnvers/pseuds/dahnvers
Summary: Prince Maxon Schreave of Illéa is the heir to the throne. Being just one year shy to turning 18, the 17-year-old has tirelessly, from the moment of his birth, been training to be the next leader of Illea. Like most teenagers though, Maxon craved a sense of adventure, specifically, moments where he would fantasise about not being at the palace; enclosed by the tall concrete walls. However, after sneaking out, for the first time, to attend his best friend, Baron Chester’s secret rager, a video of the future King chugging a keg goes viral, costing him his reputation and the monarchy itself.Disappointed and humiliated, King Clarkson and Queen Amberly debate longingly on whether to exile their son from the country or send him to a private school back in Amberly’s homeland, the US.Soon enough, Maxon is sent to live in California, at Angeles Preparatory School, to stay with his Aunt Adele and live a life a little less orthodox and ‘royal’.While being liberated from his fortified life seemed like a dream come true, for the Crown Prince, his one mindless mistake comes with its consequences … and uncharted chances.
Relationships: Aspen Leger/America Singer, Aspen Leger/Lucy, Marlee Tames & America Singer, Marlee Tames/Carter Woodwork, Maxon Schreave & America Singer, Maxon Schreave/America Singer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Not Your Dear (The Selection AU)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i reignited my love for the Selection and decided to write a fanfic, still based on the fact that Maxon is still a prince, but, with a twist— he’s kind of a modern Royal! though, there is no actual Selection process and the US, supposedly future Illéa, are totally seperate countries ! i hope this turns out well and that you enjoy it! :)

How on God’s good earth did the next succeeding heir to the throne of Illéa, manage to jeopardise his reputation in twenty-four hours? It’s a rather long story, but one worth recounting.

Prince Maxon Schreave had never been disobedient. While this fact is partly true because of his proper upbringing and privileged but disciplined education, another reason was that he was one day, going to be the King of his nation.

After such unfortunate luck with conceiving more children, Queen Amberly and King Clarkson made sure to both protect and train their son the way they expected him to turn out to be. A grown, confident, poised man, fit to be the next leader.

Though the prince would never ascend to the throne until his father passes or abdicates, he needed to realise that being born as the next heir was both a privilege and a burden.

From the moment he could finally understand what it meant for him to be a competent and able leader, Maxon, tirelessly, trained day and night.

Continuous studies about historical and current events. Lessons about how the world of politics and government works, especially about a monarchy. Classes that ranged from economics to world geography to ancient history. These were the key components Maxon needed knowledge to successfully run his nation in the future.

Truly, the education he was getting was exceedingly substantial in comparison to those, say, even in prestigious private schools. That’s because the fine line between a high-achieving academic and Maxon was that they can choose to lead whilst he couldn’t, rather, it was determined for him.

But despite being treated and groomed a slightly different way to his peers, Maxon never stopped dreaming about what it would be like to live like a ‘normal’ teen. The 17-year-old wished he didn’t have to sit through board meetings. He wished he didn’t have to meet with advisers and discuss plans for infrastructure and how they can improve the livelihoods of those aren’t as fortunate as others. While he appreciated the idea of his birth-given role being suited to aid humanitarian problems, all the responsibilities were just hard to take in, especially for a teenage boy.

Boy. Something he wasn’t regarded as often. It was like when he turned fifteen, he magically became an adult with all these responsibilities. Starting from attending meetings, to preparing them as he got older.

So when his third cousin and close school friend, Baron Chester tells the prince of his rager in the weekend, it was a perfect time for Maxon to make a spontaneous but risky decision.

It wasn’t the first time he felt that in his intuition, but it definitely was the first time he listened to it.

And within moments after agreeing to attend the occasion, Maxon found himself sneaking out of the palace- something he’d never imagine doing before.

Luckily, he had no plans that night. The King and Queen were distracted with their pastimes, thus, the Prince figured it was the perfect moment to flee and let loose for a little while.

When Baron Chester picked him up in his black window-tinted Jaguar in front of the palace gates, the Prince’s sole intentions were to socialise with his other classmates, whom he never had the chance to even form friendships with. Who knew that after getting comfortable with the so-called ‘popular’ clique, he was getting himself into hot water.

“Just try this drink,” the very beautiful and attractive French Duchess Daphne, whom Maxon had few conversations with at school but only got to know now, encouraged him while slightly stirring the glass of whiskey in her hands.

Maxon, unable to resist, downed the whole thing, not realising that he was supposed to take light sips. But no one had told him that.

A few drinks later and he found himself tipsy, on the verge of drunk, and suddenly loud.

Baron Chester, who rented this lake house specifically for tonight’s event, gathered everyone in the backyard where giant barrels of keg stood side by side one another with respective valves and pumps attached to them.

It looked like everyone was ready to drink and most of the ‘jock’ boys were more than prepared to chug barrels of keg impressively in front of the socialite girls. They even ripped their shirts off revealing their perfectly-toned abdomen physique.

Maxon, who stayed with Daphne the whole night, initially opted to stand and watch whilst the jocks, one by one, lined up to chug the alcoholic refreshments.

But when Carlos, the Captain of the soccer team who just finished chugging half a barrel or keg, noticed Maxon watching him in pure awe, he prompted him to try too.

At first, Maxon refused, but people noticed Carlos pulling him towards the keg barrel he just drunk out of and thus commenced the chanting.

“Come on, bro, just try it!” Carlos encouraged him, obviously slurring his words whilst wrapping one arm around the Crown Prince.

Baron Chester, who wasn’t a particularly good role model nor friend at this point, persuaded Maxon to agree with Carlos’ unwavering remarks.

“Come on, keg virgin, go ahead!” Baron Chester playfully pushed his cousin closer to the barrel who was waiting for him.

“Okay, why not?” Maxon flailed his arms up and proclaimed which earned an eruption of claps and cheers.

Between saying those words and being unable to maintain his balance on two feet anymore, Maxon’s life changed within a split second.

It was like, one moment he was one of the most respected individuals in his cohort because of his position as Prince and no one dared to talk to him or coerce him to do such crazy things. Then in a split second, he was just a boy who lusted for a sense of adventure and spontaneity. He was just like all the other so-called, ‘popular’ guys whose Saturday nights like these were a norm.

Maxon didn’t even know how capable he was of downing almost a quarter of the keg barrel. But he was and that left him baffled.

The persistent chanting of his school peers encouraged him to keep going, even though he knew better to stop before facing the immediate consequences to follow.

“Go, go, go!” The athletic guys surrounding him chanted in unison.

“All hail to the Prince!” Some girls hollered from behind before giggling.

Maxon kept going until his stomach gave out. He was halfway through but already people were cheering him on, louder than he could’ve possibly imagined.

Lifting his arms as if he was victorious, the spectators of his binge-drinking event erupted with claps.

“Give it up for our future King of Illéa!” Baron Chester stood beside Maxon and lifted his arm. The Prince wiped off some excess liquid that was dripping from his chin and formed a fist on his free hand, declaring victorious.

What seemed like the first night he had finally let himself loose and free from the palace he often felt caged in like a bird, unintentionally, transformed his life for the worst.

Maxon knew he couldn’t stay the night at the lake house, so he knew better to call his chauffeur, who was also his close confidant. Luckily, Herman, the loyal and dutiful limo driver came to the Prince’s aid immediately.

“Where to, your royal highness?” Herman asked in a serious tone.

Maxon tried so hard to seem composed and cool, despite feeling lightheaded and tipsy from all the alcohol he had consumed earlier.

“Just the palace, please…” Maxon sunk deeper in his seat, “…Herman, thank you,” He added.

Maxon didn’t have any recollection of his journey from getting dropped off at the front palace gates, to walking drunkenly back to the Prince quarters. All he knew that he just wanted to pass out and sleep for the rest of eternity.

And sleep he did.

The following morning, the Prince was awakened by one of his maids— Phoebe— who ushered him to get out of bed “right this instant, your royal highness”.

Maxon, feeling slightly hungover, was attacked viciously by the striking sunlight that was conveniently shining through his windows.

“His Majesty requests for your presence immediately,” his maid told him as she began to make his bed for him.

The Prince quickly got up and his assistants came rushing to his side, hurriedly grooming him and changing him into the appropriate day clothing before he could meet up with his father.

“Do we know why?” Maxon asks after getting changed quickly in two minutes.

Phoebe, who was fluffing the Prince’s pillows shook her head. “No, your royal highness, but he insists for your presence immediately.”

After being checked for the last time, Maxon left his room where he was escorted by a palace guard to his father’s office.

The palace guard knocked three light taps before another palace guard— Maxon’s father’s trusty guard Rupert— opened the two cream-coloured doors, welcoming the Prince.

Stepping inside, Maxon was shocked to find his mother sitting in one of the two seats that faced his father, between a desk. The King and Queen stood up.

“Father. Mother. Good morning,” He bowed slightly.

Queen Amberly, usually had her charming, endearing smile when she saw her son, however, today was a different story. She was smiling slightly, almost as if she looked apologetic.

King Clarkson, who always looked stoic, remained stoic. But something about his aura made Maxon more uneasy than he usually did around him.

The King and Queen sat so Maxon could sit in the chair next to his mother’s.

“Son, it has come to my attention that you have partaken in an…indecorous pursuit…”

Suddenly, Maxon felt his soul leave his body. A chill ran down his spine, his hands felt cold but sweaty and he could feel a lump forming in his throat.

His father clicked a button on his TV remote and suddenly, there it was: the video of Maxon chugging a barrel of keg.

He couldn’t even form any words. All Maxon felt was embarrassment and disappointment. With the jarring look in his father’s eyes, Maxon braced for the worst.

“Have you any idea the dishonour you have brought upon yourself? Us?” King Clarkson continued in an aggressive tone.

Queen Amberly, whose emotions were more reposed to her husband’s contrasting temper, laid a hand on top of King Clarkson’s attempt to keep his cool.

“Father, truly, I regret everything I have done.” Maxon began to apologise, “It was inappropriate of me, especially as the Crown Prince to behave in such a way...”

The King, who had toned down his temper a bit, exhaled heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Dear boy, you are going to cause an upheaval...the public isn’t going to let a delinquent action like this slip away easily.”

Queen Amberly touched Maxon’s knee gently as she gave him a sympathetic smile.

With a deep sigh, she explained, “Your father and I have decided your consequence. It was not an easy decision, however, we know it is for the best.”

“We want you to straighten up your act. You’re going to be the future King of Illéa and we must let this one moment be a lesson for you to learn from...never be tempted to behave badly.” King Clarkson’s voice was stern as he clenched his fist.

Maxon switched his gaze from his father to his mother, slightly relieved by her gentle eyes.

“Rather than being exiled, your father and I have discussed your immediate transferral to another school...” Queen Amberly stated. She clearly didn’t like the idea by the look on her face. But, she couldn’t have her only son exiled. It was both too much of a risk and cruel.

Maxon lifted his head back to face his parents with a melancholy look smeared across his face. He couldn’t bring himself to reply because it’ll either make things worse or be irrelevant.

King Clarkson cleared his throat, “You are to live with your Aunt Adele in California and attend a private school there, in which we have already arranged your sudden transferral.”

Before Maxon could say a thing, the King and Queen stood up and drew in deep breaths. On cue, the Crown Prince stood up too. King Clarkson who didn’t dare keep eye contact with his son, simply had a grave look on his face; deeply disappointed.

The Prince bowed in front of his parents before leaving the office carrying the burden he placed upon himself.


End file.
